


A twisted night

by QueenHopeTheirin



Series: Just a Twist [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because I can, Bossy Hawke, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shh just read it, Word Porn, Yum Anders and Cullen kissing, not canon, things that will never happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Anders get into a fight, Hawke decides she knows how to mend fences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A twisted night

Maggie pushed back her long auburn hair as she tried to read her mail. Carver, the little shit, whined less in his newest letters. First he insisted he go along with the deep road expedition, but once he got sick he acted like it was all her idea. She should respond, but did not feel up to the task. He met their cousin The Hero of Ferelden, and gushed praise for her for making so much of Mother’s name.

  
Ander’s voice interrupted her thoughts “Templar what are you doing here?”

  
“I am not here for you mage, I need to speak with Maggie.” A strong voice said, It sounded like Cullen, damn it. Maggie jumped up and went to intervene.

  
“What do you need her for? Don’t you have enough mages waiting for your attention? What are you going to do, stalk her like you did Amelia?” Anders prodded, sometimes Maggie forgot he had a thing for her cousin, as did Cullen.

  
“What are you talking about Anders? I need help finding a mage before he gets into worse trouble than he is.” Cullen growled, taking a step toward the aggressive Anders.

  
Maggie leaned against the doorway observing the men, she would intervene if needed, but she hoped they could work this out. Both men were stubborn, but smart.

  
“Amelia told me all about that attraction she thought she had with you. What were you waiting for? Not enough time to claim your prize?” Anders spit out, Cullen paled.

  
“Amelia found me attractive? I thought…” Cullen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

  
Maggie saw Cullen as a good man, and he had real feelings for Amelia she would have to mention that in her next letter. Amelia was in love with Alistair, but the letter Maggie got admitting to the attraction spoke of sweet unrequited love. Maggie should stop the fight, Amelia would want that.

  
“Amelia thought so, but you know those captured often fall in love with those that capture them.” Anders took another step forward. The men stood chest to chest both angry.

  
“I have not touched my charges. Amelia must have told you that.” Cullen roared.

  
“Boys,” Maggie tried to get their attention but they were too close, Maker their argument was turning her on, she did not know if she should interfere or hope they kiss. Her groin clenched as she pictured the two men kissing instead of fighting.

  
“Never once, you've never once took a mage and held them down and reminded them who was in charge?” Anders screamed passion laced his words.

  
“Never,” Cullen lifted a fist to hit Anders, Maggie knew he deserved it, but she whispered a quick spell freezing both men from the neck down.

  
“Boys I see this ending one of two ways. One of them I get to watch you kiss until you get over whatever it is you have against each other, or two you both take this out of my house and don’t blame me when you end up in the circle Anders.” Maggie arched her eyebrow waiting for their response.

  
“You have him winning a fight?” Anders scowled. He sighed and hung his head.

  
“You want me to kiss him?” Cullen asked shocked. “I do not kiss men.”

  
“It isn’t as weird as you would think,” Anders said and stopped realizing what he was admitting.

  
“So what do you want to kiss, or the street?” Maggie prayed to the maker they picked the kissing. Maker help her she got so turned on, neither man was leaving until she finished with them.

  
“Fine, let me go.” Both men growled at the same time.

  
Maggie snapped her fingers and both men broke free, she noted that neither one used dispel magic to free themselves. The spell was not that strong or effective. She leaned against the wall and watched the men tentatively lean in and, maker, they kissed.

  
Their anger bubbled under the surface of their lust, but it fueled the kiss. Anders, normally the aggressor in their lovemaking was pushed against the wall; Cullen the good Templar pulled the man close, and their kiss deepened as she watched them try to figure out whose hand should go where.

  
“This is much better,” Maggie gasped aroused as Cullen’s hand caressed Anders tempting ass. “I have things in my room that could help turn this night around.” Maggie offered and turned and walked up the stairs. She turned in time to see the men pulling apart small, short kisses as they pulled apart let her know they were as aroused as she was.

Maggie entered her room and took off her robe and draped it over the back of a chair. She sat on the bench at the foot of her bed nude and waited for the men to join her. Maggie was not disappointed as they entered hand and hand.

  
“Strip,” Maggie demanded. Both men did as told; Anders wore a robe and like her was naked under it. Cullen had street clothing on; she thanked Andraste that he did not have his full armor on.

  
Once both men were naked the stood in front of her. “Anders get out the oil.” Maggie smiled up at Cullen, she crooked a finger and he leaned toward her. She went to her knees on the stool and pulled his head toward her own. Maggie used her tongue and licked his bottom lip, Anders liked mint water and Cullen’s lips had a hint of mint on them. She sighed as Cullen kissed her, her breasts rubbed against his chest as he lifted her to standing.

  
Anders cleared his throat and Maggie held out her hand enjoying the kisses. She pulled away and smiled at Anders, Maggie held out her hand and Anders handed her the oil. The strawberry oil was made for sex games; she enjoyed the flavor of it. A light drizzle on her left hand and she handed the bottle to Cullen. “You will need this,” She said as she rubbed her hands together and grabbed each man’s cock with her hands.

  
“To make up for all the stress, Anders, Cullen will have his way with your lovely ass.” Maggie smiled at the two men as her hand rubbed them both up and down their long shafts. She waited for the arguments but both men looked at her. “Do you want me to help with the prep work?” She directed the question to Cullen, he moaned as her hand stroked him.

  
“Please.” He cried as she removed her hands.

  
“Anders, do you have any arguments?” Anders shook his head and leaned over her bed baring his ass.

  
“Sometimes Anders is a bad boy and he likes to be punished with a nice hard cock in his ass, I have to improvise with a toy most of the time.” Mags grinned as she took back the oil and pressed a finger into Anders behind.

  
The first pass was the hardest one, a finger pressed in and out as Anders moaned. Satisfied she added a second finger, some nights she liked to put the strap on in him at this tightness, He assured her after that he enjoyed it, but for Cullen she wanted his first time to be comfortable.

  
“Give me your dominant hand, two fingers.” Mags said to Cullen and he complied. Varric was right she could lead anyone into doing whatever she wanted them to do.  
“Are you sure this is appropriate?” Cullen asked for the first time.

  
“I am positive that if you wanted appropriate you would have sent a messenger to my home with your request. You know Anders lives here Cullen; did you expect him to not answer with fear? What response were you expecting? You have your ways I have mine” she scolded as she guided his oiled up fingers into Anders ass. She pressed against his hand and his fingers slid in Anders moaned and Maggie smiled as Cullen’s still hard cock twitched.

  
“What are you going to do?” Cullen asked breathless.

  
“Watch, Add a little more oil and take him Cullen.” Maggie climbed on her bed so she could watch, Her fingers pinched her nipples and she grinned as both men observed her fingers trail down her body, Anders moved to help her but she shook her head and nodded for Cullen to continue.

  
Cullen grasped his cock and pushed it against Anders readied ass. He slid in and Maggie found her clit with her finger. She moaned as her body responded to the men moaned, Cullen dug his fingers into the sides of Anders ass, her fingers moving around and then over her clit.

  
Cullen surprised her by leaning down and kissing Anders back. He nudged Anders so the bottom male now knelt on the bed. Anders rocked back against Cullen. Cullen’s movement became faster and harder.

Anders called out for more, she liked it when a good plan came together, she chuckled to herself as her muscles clenched. Cullen growled out and froze as his body shook.

  
Cullen pulled out, holding onto Anders for support still. Maggie pointed him to a pot of water on her wash stand, to clean up. “Don’t leave yet.”

  
“Do you want me to take care of you now Anders?” Maggie smiled as she motioned for him to straddle her face she grinned as she saw Cullen’s cum now dripping down to Anders balls and licked at it greedy to taste both men. She licked and sucked at Anders balls and he shook in anticipation.

  
She tapped Anders and he moved to the head of her bed, Maggie leaned over Anders kissing him, “Cullen is going to boy and we will have sex right here in front of you, and then you will clean up the mess with your tongue.”

  
Anders nodded and smiled, the man had no ability to hide the desire he felt, or when he enjoyed her teasing.

  
Cullen spread his body over hers, “Was the water warm enough?” Maggie asked as he licked at her nipples. She laughed as he took her burying his cock in her in one swoop. “Not used to being bossed around I take it.”

  
Cullen covered her mouth with his, as he rode her hard and fast. She loved calling the shots, but this; nothing would ever top a man taking complete control. The pressure built again her legs went around Cullen encouraging a better angle. His lips left hers as he called out. Maggie came, short pulses that ran through her groin.

Cullen lay gasping on her chest. “I suppose it is Anders turn,” He laughed.

  
“Are you still mad at Cullen?” Maggie asked, enjoying that Cullen had not moved away.

  
“Andraste’s tits no,” Anders answered.

  
“It is Ander’s turn.” Cullen moved so he now sat against the headboard. Maggie moved so she leaned against Cullen’s chest her legs spread so her bottom was on the bed between his legs. Anders kissed up her thighs and then his tongue found her heat, he licked up inside of her sucking and reaching up with his tongue. When he finished he rose and took her the same way Cullen had. They both leaned on the strong Templar.

  
Their bodies all touching slid together. Anders, who had not been satisfied during the session tried to hold out but he shook as came. Maggie moaned as a small orgasm claimed her at the last moment.

  
Anders stood and got a clean wet cloth and cleaned her off before cleaning himself off. She admired his ass as he placed it in a basket near her bedroom desk.

  
“Can you stay a while?” She asked Cullen who seemed comfortable just holding her.

  
“As long as I get back before my shift I am fine.” Cullen sighed kissing her neck.

  
“It is past my bedtime,” Maggie smiled as she rolled to the middle of the bed and climbed under the covers. Cullen followed on her left and Anders followed to her right after he lowered the lighting by blowing out most of the candles.

  
She drifted off to sleep and woke to find her bed empty when she woke. She inched to the railing and saw the men standing near the entryway. Cullen reached out and stroked Anders cheek before leaning in and kissing the tall mage. Maggie smiled and returned to bed hoping this night would be one of many. Anders joined her a couple minutes later.

  
“Thank you,” he said as he kissed her forehead. The sound of birds filled the room as she fell back asleep sore and satisfied.


End file.
